Don't Always Look at the Rain
by dementedappletree
Summary: On a hot summer's day, Blaine has something to show Kurt. NC-17 for reasons that should be obvious.


A/N: This was a request from kurtcoblaine290, so you have her to thank if you like it, and me to blame if you don't. I don't really write smut very often, but hopefully it turned out okay anyway. As always, I do not own Glee. Please read and review, if you can. I love hearing your opinions and feedback. ;) Thanks for reading!

They'd finished painting Blaine's room, and both boys were sprawled on the floor.

"It's so hot," Blaine complained. He sat up to remove his shirt, somehow failing to notice the way Kurt's eyes followed his progress.

_Not objectifying you, _Kurt thought determinedly. _You taking your shirt off in my presence is not an excuse for me to jump you. It's not. _At least, that's what he told himself.

Blaine propped himself up to look at Kurt. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure." _Please let it be your-_

"It's outside."

Kurt glanced down at his paint-splattered shirt and the cargo pants that Blaine had made him wear. "I can't go outside like this!"

"Kurt, no one we know lives around here. Besides, it's too hot for anyone to be outside but us."

"Fine."

He followed Blaine to a place a few blocks away, somewhat distracted by the sweat dripping down his boyfriend's chest. They stopped at a small, rundown cottage. "This is it?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"No." Blaine unlocked the door with a key he'd taken from his pocket. "This used to be my grandparents' house."

"Really?" Kurt glanced around the tiny living room. "It um... doesn't seem like your family's style, somehow."

Blaine laughed. "I know what you mean. But my grandpa was more into the outdoors." He gestured towards the back door. "You'll see what I mean."

Kurt pushed open the door and took in the sight of what seemed to be miles of forest. "Ah."

"We have to drive to get there." He indicated a dirt bike that was parked behind the house.

Kurt folded his arms. "It's going to mess up my hair."

Blaine looked guilty. "Actually... you have to wear a helmet."

Kurt's mouth dropped open in horror. "No. No way."

"Please?" Blaine used the puppy dog eyes, and this, combined with the fact that he was still shirtless, made it hard for Kurt to resist.

"Only because it's you." Kurt put on the helmet as though he had been sentenced to death by a firing squad. "But I get to drive."

"Have you ever driven one of these before?"

"No..." Kurt admitted.

"Then I should drive."

Kurt got on the bike reluctantly, and Blaine settled behind him. Suddenly Kurt was distracted from the thought of what the helmet was doing to his hair. Blaine started the engine, pressing close to his back, and he cursed himself for not having the forethought to remove his own shirt earlier. He admired the way Blaine drove, directing the bike easily, and tried not to concentrate on Blaine's legs where they touched his. Kurt looked up at the sky and noticed that storm clouds were gathering above them, taking away some of the heat from the air. He hoped they'd get wherever they were going soon.

"We're here."

Kurt looked around. This patch of forest looked identical to every other one they'd passed through.

"Look up," Blaine suggested.

He did, and saw the tree house, situated near the top of the largest tree in the clearing. Then he removed the helmet and examined his reflection in the side mirror. He looked at Blaine accusingly. "This is your fault."

Blaine stared at Kurt, whose hair was disheveled and completely, utterly sexy. "My fault..." He reached out a hand to touch Kurt's cheek, then thought better of it. A drop of rain fell on his face. "We should get inside," he said, to cover up his momentary lapse in gentlemanly behavior. He climbed the ladder and scrambled inside.

Kurt followed swiftly, not really wanting to be rained on. The tree house was fairly large, the walls tall enough for Blaine to stand up at the edges, though Kurt had to crouch slightly.

"It seemed bigger when I was little," Blaine commented.

"This is yours?" Kurt asked. He had suspected as much, but the dollhouse in the corner had seemed to indicate otherwise.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "My grandpa built it for me when I was seven."

"Where is your grandpa? I don't think I've met him. Or your grandmother."

"They died," Blaine said sadly. "Grandpa when I was ten, and Grandma when I was eleven. I don't think she really wanted to live without him." He remembered his grandfather wasting away because of the cancer, and the way his grandmother had faded once he was gone.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. He knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about.

"It was a long time ago," Blaine said. He didn't like being pitied.

"I know, but..."

"Drop it, okay?" Blaine felt unreasonably annoyed.

"Sorry." Kurt knelt down to pick up one of the Barbies, and the tenderness on his face melted Blaine's heart. "These are yours?"

Blaine was a little embarrassed. "I liked making up stories, okay?"

"Don't worry about it," Kurt told him. "I played with them too." He put down the doll, then leaned against the wall, and Blaine noticed again how amazing his hair looked.

"Take your shirt off," he ordered, surprised at how commanding he sounded.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because."

Kurt obediently removed his shirt.

"And your pants."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What brought this on, exactly?"

"I want to suck your cock."

Kurt's mouth formed a small 'O', then he took off his pants so fast Blaine could swear they blurred. He moved forward and kissed Kurt hungrily, twining his fingers in his boyfriend's unusually messy hair.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine breathed. "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?"

Kurt made a noise that seemed to indicate that he should continue. Blaine kissed his way down to the hollow in Kurt's neck, and he gasped. "How-?"

"Shh," Blaine said. He ran a hand down Kurt's side, enjoying the noises his boyfriend made. He placed kisses all the way down to Kurt's waist, and the other boy moaned when he reached the bulge in his underwear.

"Blaine..."

He smirked, knowing that he was the only one who would ever get to see Kurt like this, completely surrendered, not worrying about how he looked or what he sounded like.

"Blaine, please..."

He slipped Kurt's underwear off, and finally took his boyfriend's cock in his mouth.

"Oh..." Kurt moaned. His hands came down to rest in Blaine's hair, and he bucked slightly every time Blaine moved his tongue. Finally, Blaine just _sucked,_ and Kurt came, Blaine's name tearing out of his throat. He wanted to swallow - Kurt did, almost every time - but he hated the feeling of it in his throat, so he spit it out instead. Then he stood up and kissed Kurt gently.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Kurt said, staring at him in wonder. Blaine shook his head and kissed him again. Kurt could feel that Blaine was still hard, and wanted to make him feel like this in return.

"Do you want me to-"

"No!" Blaine said. Kurt looked at him in disbelief. "This was supposed to be about you," he explained.

"But I want to," Kurt said honestly. "Please?"

Blaine decided it would be stupid to protest. He nodded.

Kurt decided to try something a little different. He knelt down to kiss Blaine's ankle, and moved gradually up Blaine's leg, drawing breathy gasps from his boyfriend at each kiss. Then, abruptly, he reached the bottom of Blaine's shorts.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" he asked incredulously. Blaine shrugged. He hadn't really gotten around to taking them off. Kurt slid them, along with Blaine's boxers, down to his ankles carefully, then resumed kissing Blaine's thigh. Blaine moaned softly when he was almost there. Kurt touched his cock, and he actually fell backwards, hitting his head on the windowsill.

"Ow!" Blaine cried, reaching up to touch the bruise.

Kurt's hands flew to his mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Blaine lied. He was pretty sure there would be a bump there tomorrow.

"Do you want some ice or something?" Kurt asked, concerned and guilty.

"I'm fine!" He didn't want to interrupt this any further. "Just- just go back to what you were doing before."

Kurt didn't really believe him, but Blaine seemed pretty certain of what he wanted. He knelt down again, and Blaine's knees buckled when he felt Kurt's mouth around him. Kurt tried not to laugh.

"Maybe you should lie down," he suggested, and Blaine nodded weakly.

Once Blaine was on the floor, Kurt knelt down over him, moving his tongue in lazy circles. He loved the noises Blaine made, loved knowing that they were because of him. Blaine thrusted upwards as he came, and Kurt swallowed, because he knew his boyfriend loved it when he did that.

Kurt smiled contentedly, then lay down next to his boyfriend. "I love you," he whispered.

Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." He looked up at the ceiling. "You know, I never imagined that I'd do anything like that in here."

Kurt felt a little guilty. "I probably ruined some childhood memories, huh?"

"This is better than anything I could have dreamed," Blaine told him.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's bare chest, and they stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, listening to the rain pounding on the roof.


End file.
